


Rainy Days Aren't Always Bad

by MysteriouslyObvious



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: It's raining, M/M, josh decides to help the stranger, tyler forgot his jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriouslyObvious/pseuds/MysteriouslyObvious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh meets Tyler on a rainy day. Tyler forgot his jacket. Josh, being the nice guy that he is, lends him his. Scoring a date was just a bonus to being nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days Aren't Always Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen in this pit and now I can't get out.

_Splash_

Josh sighed as his foot stepped into a puddle that happened to be between him and his destination. The rain was kind of ridiculous today. He takes the bus, of course, but it takes him about ten minutes to reach the bus stop from his apartment. He loved his boots even more than he usually did in these types of situations.

He trudged on towards the bus stop, hoping to get a little cover from the rain.

Finally the bus stop came into view. Josh sighed in relief as he quickened his pace. Usually there were ten or so people waiting for the bus by the time he got there but it seemed like everybody made other plans for today… except for one kid… who was thoroughly under-dressed for the cold, rainy weather.

He looked at the kid, taking in his appearance. He was thin but looked to be slightly taller than himself, in only a short sleeved shirt, skinny jeans, and floral vans that have probably seen better days. His, what Josh would think, once fluffy hair was matted to his forehead. A back pack slung over one shoulder, Josh guessed he was in college too.

Josh readjusted his beanie before wiping the excess water off of one of the seats. He glanced at the kid again as he sat. It was obvious that he was cold. His teeth chattered and he continuously rubbed his hands together between his thighs. Josh felt a twinge of sympathy and sighed. He couldn’t just let the poor guy freeze to death. Josh was wearing two jackets anyways, his beloved camo jacket with a black hoodie underneath.

He placed his back pack beside him and unzipped his jacket. The kid looked towards him, brows furrowed. His eyes widened as Josh held the jacket in his direction. “Here. Take this.”

“Um… Uh.” The boy was hesitant. Josh guessed he was a bit shy around new people. Josh understood that. So was he.

“Please? I really wouldn’t want you to freeze to death.” Josh turned on his best smile, hoping to put the boy at ease.

It seemed to work. The boy reached for the jacket before shoving his arms through the sleeves. He sighed in relief as he felt the warmth left behind by Josh’s own body heat. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Josh replied. He took a moment to stare in amusement. The jacket seemed a bit big on him. It was adorable. “I’m Josh.”

“Tyler.” The boy, Josh now knew as Tyler, looked at him and smiled with crooked teeth. Cute.

“Well, Tyler. What made you think it was a good idea to go outside without a jacket?” Josh was still smiling as he said it, already feeling perfectly at ease to tease Tyler. He was wearing his clothes, after all.

Tyler blushed but his grin got bigger. His own tone took on a playful edge as he said “Maybe I was waiting for a cute boy to lend me their jacket.”

Josh leaned back, taken by complete surprise. _“Okay. Wasn’t expecting that one.”_ He squinted his eyes, deciding to play along. “Cute? I am not cute. I’m manly and rugged!”

Tyler stifled his laughter into the sleeve of Josh’s jacket. “I don’t know Josh. Giving your jacket to somebody you don’t know just to protect them from a little rain? Seems pretty cute to me. I bet you play with kittens and puppies in your spare time, too.”

Josh pouted, lip jutting out at as he gave Tyler puppy eyes. “I can be manly and still play with kittens.”

Tyler didn’t bother to stop his laughter. His eyes crinkled as he shook his head. He slid closer to Josh, ignoring the water dampening his clothes as he did so. “That’s adorable,” he looked up at Josh through his eyelashes as he continued. “Maybe we can get together sometime and you can prove to me how manly you are. Or we could go play with kittens. Whichever. Or neither. I mean, it’s up to you. We don’t have to do anything together-“

“I’d love to.” Josh was ecstatic. Tyler was asking him on a date? A date where he could pet cats. Duh, of course he was going to say yes! He answered quickly in order to save Tyler from his own word vomit. Really, Tyler was adorable.

“Gr-great! Um, great. Uh. Can I see your phone? So I can put my number in?”

Josh quickly handed his phone to Tyler and waited for him to type his number in before grabbing it back and looking at the name programmed into his phone. He smiled.

Tyler opened his mouth to say something else but stopped as the bus made its way down the street. “Oh. That’s me. Um, call me?” He stood up and smiled before turning to face the bus. He stopped, quickly turning back around. “Oh! You’re jacket!” He made to take it off but Josh waved him off.

“Keep it.”

Tyler paused in his movements. “Are you sure?”

“Yep! Plus, if you have my jacket, I know I’ll get to see you again. It’s my favorite, you know?” He grinned, eyes squinting as he looked up at Tyler. Tyler smiled back before readjusting the jacket. He seemed to debate on something before quickly darting forward and planting his lips on Josh’s cheek.

“Bye Josh.” Hurriedly, Tyler got on the bus. Josh watched as the bus moved forward, taking Tyler away from him.

“Bye Tyler.” He said quietly to himself. He hummed before grinning. He looked at the contact on his phone before pressing call.

_“Hello?”_

_“Salutations, Tyler.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Three stories in two days. What am I going to do with myself? Let me know if you enjoyed, maybe. You can find me on tumblr at crashing-dramatically.


End file.
